Un simple cadeau ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Masahiro stresse... évidemment, Kôsuke finit par s'en rendre compte, comprenant finalement qu'il en est la raison. Mais qu'à t-il pu faire pour mettre son petit ami dans cet état ? Surtout que ce dernier refuse de lui dire, lui demandant simplement d'être patient... Quand à Masahiro, ira-t-il au bout de son idée ?


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Cette fic date un peu maintenant... Il est donc grand temps que je la poste. Ma première (et unique pour le moment) fic sur ce fandom.  
**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir)  
**_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Un simple cadeau ?**_

Installé dans un coin de la cour de son lycée, coincé entre les distributeurs, Setagawa Masahiro soupira une nouvelle fois. Recroquevillé au sol, les jambes contre sa poitrine, il posa finalement son front contre ses genoux. C'était la pause de midi et malgré les grondements de son estomac, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Encore une fois, c'était Koūsuke qui hantait ses pensées. Depuis le temps il y était habitué et pourtant... Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin, mais il n'y prêta guère attention, bien trop plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il serait là, dit alors une voix juste au dessus de lui.

\- En même temps, c'était pas bien difficile le connaissant, répondit Hasekura. Maintenant que tu sais où il est, on peut retourner en classe. Tous les deux ? Préféra ajouta le jeune homme connaissant son petit ami et ne voulant pas être dérangé.

\- On peut pas le laisser comme ça, voyons. Setagawa ? L'appela finalement Kensuke en se tournant de nouveau vers le blond. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Masahiro leva finalement les yeux, se rendant alors compte de leur présence. Voyant le regard inquiet de ses amis, où plutôt le regard inquiet de Kensuke, le blond sourit légèrement.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. Juste fatigué c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta tout de même son ami.

\- Mais oui, répondit Masahiro en se relevant, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Il passa rapidement ses mains sur ses vêtements pour en retirer la poussière, tout en cherchant à gagner un peu de temps.

\- Je me suis coucher tard hier et du coup... j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avoua finalement le blond à son ami.

\- Ah. Tu n'es pas malade quand même ? Poursuivit son camarade.

\- La pause est bientôt finie. On devrait retourner en cours, ajouta finalement Setagawa espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

\- Ah ! s'écria alors Kensuke. En plus on a cours avec nii chan ! Si je suis en retard il va me tuer ! Paniqua quelque peu le jeune homme.

Il prit ses deux amis par la main avant de les entraîner à sa suite. Hasekura jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui courait à ses côtés et devina rapidement qui si son petit ami voyait l'air perdu que Masahiro affichait, il serait à coup sûr mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Il soupira faiblement alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler, mais il sentait bien que si cela continuait ainsi, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Pas que cela le blessait, où qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour le blond, non, s'il faisait tout ça, c'était juste pour son petit-ami. Oui, il voulait juste faire plaisir à ce dernier. Et le bonheur de ses amis était important pour lui alors il n'avait pas le choix... Bien sûr, jamais il n'avouerait, même sous la torture, qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour le blond. Non, sa fierté l'en empêchait...

Le cours se passa tranquillement, même si Koūsuke remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit ami. Ce dernier avait beau afficher le même sourire gêné il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, une sorte de tristesse y brillait et inquiétait l'enseignant. Alors que la cloche sonnait, le professeur de maths donna ses dernières consignes.

\- N'oubliez pas de finir vos exercices et de revoir les points importants de cette leçon. Ils seront à coup sûr dans votre prochain devoir, prévint l'enseignant.

Des murmures plaintifs sur la perspective d'un nouveau devoir se firent entendre alors que les élèves sortaient par petits groupes. Kensuke rejoignit Hasekura alors que Setagawa commençait à peine à ranger ses affaires. Alors que Kensuke et son petit ami s'approchaient du blond Koūsuke les interpella.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, il faut que je parle à Masahiro.

\- Bien. On t'attend en bas alors, ajouta Kensuke en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Pas la peine, je travaille ce soir.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Tant pis. À demain alors, n'est-ce pas ? Voulu s'assurer son camarade.

\- Évidemment, répondit Masahiro en souriant.

Rasséréné, Kensuke suivit tranquillement Hasekura en dehors de la salle de classe, refermant la porte derrière eux. Masahiro finit de ranger ses affaires dans un silence qu'il trouvait de plus en plus lourd. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Koūsuke était-il en colère ? Il déglutit péniblement avant de finalement se mettre debout, osant enfin lever la tête vers son enseignant qui se tenait toujours près de son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé... dit alors machinalement Masahiro.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose qui mérite que tu t'excuses ? Demanda son petit ami.

\- Non, enfin... je ne crois pas, mais... tu es... fâché ? Acheva Masahiro dans un murmure, craignant de s'être trompé.

Koūsuke lui fit signe de s'approcher ce que fit le blond sans hésiter un seul instant. Une fois devant son professeur, il garda cependant son regard sur la poitrine de ce dernier, n'osant lever les yeux. Le brun souleva doucement le visage du plus jeune, ancrant ainsi son regard dans le sien.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché, juste inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je me trompe ? Demanda finalement Koūsuke.

À ces mots, Masahiro détourna les yeux ce qui fit comprendre au professeur qu'il avait vu juste. Quelque chose perturbait bien le jeune homme. Le problème restait de savoir quoi.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Demanda ensuite le professeur de mathématiques.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave alors...

\- Dans ce cas tu peux m'en parler, ça ne risque rien, le coupa Koūsuke en lâchant le visage du blond.

\- Je...

\- A moins que ça ne me concerne ? Tenta alors l'enseignant.

Voyant le blond froncer légèrement les lèvres, il comprit qu'il avait encore une fois vu juste. Il commença alors à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire ces derniers jours qui aurait pu blesser le plus jeune. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait rapidement perdre confiance en lui, même si ces derniers temps il allait mieux. Depuis qu'il portait cet anneau au doigt leur relation était plus stable... en tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait. S'était-il trompé quelque part ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait clocher...

Voyant que le brun commençait à s'inquiéter à cause de lui, Setagawa commença à paniquer légèrement.

\- Je vais bien. Promis tu sauras tout dans quelques jours. Juste... juste laisse moi un peu de temps et...

\- Compris, le coupa alors son petit ami.

\- Hein ? Fut tout ce que Setagawa put répondre.

\- Je te fais confiance parce que je t'aime. Je te demande juste de prendre soin de toi, lui demanda Koūsuke.

\- Je sais et je...

Il s'interrompit alors que son estomac se mettait à grogner. Il rougit alors, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Désolé, j'ai peut-être oublié de manger à midi.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de prendre soin de toi, répondit Koūsuke tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux blond de son amant, rigolant légèrement de l'air embarrassé qu'affichait désormais le blond.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Masahiro, le faisant sourire faiblement alors que ses joues devenaient un peu plus rouges.

\- Je te dépose à ton boulot, comme ça tu mangeras un sandwich en chemin.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi, je peux me débrouiller, répondit vivement, Masahiro ne voulant pas déranger son partenaire.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec mon petit ami ? Demanda Koūsuke en souriant.

Devant cette question, Masahiro ne pouvait pas refuser. De plus, lui même avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec son partenaire tout en sachant qu'il ne le reverrait que le lendemain... en cours.

\- Si, dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire, bien sûr.

\- Bien, alors allons-y avant que tu ne sois en retard.

Koūsuke passa devant, rapidement suivit par le blond. Un rapide arrêt en chemin pour lui acheter de quoi manger et Masahiro devait déjà dire au revoir à son amant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le trajet entre son lycée et son lieu de travail était aussi court. A moins que ce ne soit que son imagination et le fait qu'il soit cette fois-ci avec Koūsuke. Il ne voulait pas se séparer déjà de lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Il le reverrait demain, mais... quelle était cette douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'éloigner ? Encore une fois il garda ses inquiétudes pour lui et remercia simplement le brun.

\- Merci de m'avoir déposé Koūsuke san, dit poliment Masahiro.

Koūsuke ne le lâchait pas du regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Plus il sentait le regard de son amant sur lui, et plus ses joues s'enflammaient. Il avait aussi du mal à garder son regard ancré dans celui du plus âgé et fini par baisser la tête, d'embarras. Il ne vit alors pas le sourire amusé de son petit ami. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers le visage de Setagawa avant de soulever le visage de celui-ci tout en l'attirant vers le sien. Avec une lenteur calculée, il s'empara finalement de ses lèvres tant désirées. Il s'était difficilement retenu de ne pas l'embrasser lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seul en salle de classe, mais là, il n'avait aucune raison de prendre sur lui. Il sentit rapidement une légère réponse de la part de son partenaire. Il crut même sentir de l'empressement venir de Masahiro, mais alors qu'il allait demander quelque chose, ce dernier mit fin au baiser en premier, les joues en feu.

\- Je dois y aller. À demain et encore merci.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à son enseignant de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il avait déjà quitté le véhicule et refermé la portière derrière lui. Koūsuke le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide avant de le voir disparaître derrière les portes du restaurant où il travaillait. Il soupira, déçu de devoir déjà se séparer de celui qu'il aimait. Ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble ces derniers jours... et maintenant qu'il savait que quelque chose tracassait son jeune amant et que cela le concernait de surcroît, cela le travaillait. Il démarra et rentra finalement chez lui, ne passant pas par le bar comme il avait prévu de le faire à la base. Il voulait Masahiro et rien d'autre. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, autant rentrer...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La semaine touchait à sa fin. Les cours étaient déjà finis et Masahiro avait accompagné Kensuke et son petit ami. Masahiro tournait en rond dans le salon alors que Kensuke finissait de préparer ses affaires pour le week-end.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes encore fuir ? Lui demanda finalement Hasekura ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi faire les cent pas.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais... je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et...

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as prévu, le coupa Hasekura.

Masahiro garda le silence et alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, au grand désespoir de son camarade, Kensuke fit son retour dans la pièce, redonnant ainsi le sourire à son petit ami.

\- Enfin, on va pouvoir y aller.

\- Oui, je suis enfin prêt. Nii chan, ne reviens pas avant dix-neuf heures, tu as donc le temps de préparer le repas, dit Kensuke en se tournant vers Masahiro. Tu as la voie libre ! Ajouta-t-il en levant le pouce.

\- Oui, répondit Masahiro en essayant de sourire comme il put.

Son sourire forcé ne passa pas inaperçu pour son ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va faire plaisir à nii chan. Tout ce qui viens de toi lui fera plaisir de toute façon, ajouta Kensuke.

\- Merci, répondit le blond quelque peu soulagé.

Craignant que la conversation ne s'éternise, Hasekura décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et entraîna Kensuke à sa suite. Un rapide "bonne chance" de la part de Kensuke et les deux garçons quittaient la maison en direction de l'appartement de Hasekura.

Une fois seul, la panique gagna quelque peu Masahiro, mais quand il pensa à la raison qui le poussait à faire tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se calma légèrement. Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine et se mit à préparer le meilleur dîner possible.

Alors qu'il finissait de mettre le dernier plat sur la table, vérifiant que tout étaient bien à sa place, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- C'est moi.

La voix de Koūsuke résonna jusque dans le salon. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Masahiro en pensant à la soirée qui ne faisait que commencer. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage, grandissant au fur et à mesure que les pas de son petit ami se rapprochaient de sa position. Alors qu'il apparaissait enfin dans son champ de vision, Masahiro affichait juste un visage quelque peu embarrassé. Quand le brun vit le festin étalé sur la table et surtout qu'il n'y avait que deux couverts, ce fut à son tour de sourire.

\- Kensuke ? Demanda simplement l'enseignant sans bouger.

\- Chez Hasekura. Pour le week-end, murmura faiblement Masahiro.

\- Comme ma mère il se rentre que dimanche soir si je comprends bien, remarqua Koūsuke.

Masahiro fit signe à l'enseignant de prendre place à table, ce que fit ce dernier sans se faire prier.

\- Tu as fait tous ça rien que pour moi ?

\- Mmm, répondit simplement Masahiro mal à l'aise de l'autre côté de la table.

\- En quel honneur ?

Devant cette question si inattendue, Masahiro fixa Koūsuke, incrédule.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

\- Bon... Bon anniversaire Koūsuke san, dit simplement Masahiro comme réponse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Koūsuke pour comprendre le comportement bizarre de Masahiro ces derniers jours. Il sourit alors. Il était bien la cause des inquiétudes du jeune homme, mais pas comme il le craignait. Ce dernier voulait juste faire plaisir à son petit ami et avait sûrement passé des jours et des jours à chercher ce qui pourrait lui faire le plus plaisir. Encore une fois il ne pensait qu'à son bien à lui. Il avait vraiment le petit ami le plus attentionné qui soit. Koūsuke sourit simplement devant les nouvelles preuves d'amour que venait de lui apporter son petit ami.

\- Merci, dit simplement Koūsuke. Ce sont tous mes plats préférés. Je me doute que ça a dû te demander tu temps. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire.

\- En fait... commença Masahiro.

\- Oui ? Demanda le brun.

\- C'est pas tout... avoua le blond en rougissant comme jamais.

\- Ohhh. J'ai hâte de voir la suite alors, répondit Koūsuke en souriant.

Masahiro ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ? Le dîner avait plu à Koūsuke, c'était suffisant, non ? Le blond se gifla mentalement. Il n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Pas après avoir réfléchi encore et encore au déroulement de cette soirée. Il avait prit sa décision et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il se concentra finalement sur le repas, chassant ses craintes pour plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps après tout.

Le repas se passa calmement. Koūsuke ne posa pas la moindre question sur la suite que le blond lui réservait et apprécia le dîner comme il se doit. Il n'avait jamais mangé un repas aussi délicieux et se doutait que son amant avait dû se démener comme jamais pour que tout soit parfait. Masahiro se leva et commença à débarrasser le couvert. Il avait répéter la phrase maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête, mais maintenant qu'il devait la prononcer, il avait l'impression qu'elle restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Devant l'évier et dos à son petit ami, commençant la vaisselle, Masahiro prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu peux prendre un bain si tu veux.

Il avait tenté de le dire le plus naturellement possible, mais... sa voix n'avait-elle pas tremblée ? Sa remarque était-elle naturelle ? Mais surtout, Koūsuke aurait-il la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait ? S'il ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait prévu, comme pourrait-il rattraper la suite ? Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il attendait la réponse de son amant. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il déjà ?

Koūsuke sourit sachant pertinemment que le blond ne pouvait pas le voir étant de dos. Il se leva et s'approcha de Masahiro avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner au passage.

Masahiro soupira faiblement de soulagement.

\- D'a... d'accord. Je finis ça.

Koūsuke qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça se redressa. Il avait dit ça pour taquiner le blond, il n'avait pas pensé que ce dernier accepterait. Il sourit comme jamais en comprenant alors que sa remarque ne devait finalement pas être si innocente que cela. Il venait juste de se faire avoir par son petit ami. Qu'importe. Se faire avoir de la sorte, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ne pas aimer. Il resta là, tout contre Masahiro, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse la vaisselle. Une fois fait, il put enfin voir le visage embarrassé du blond. Il le savait timide et appréciait encore plus les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui faire ūsuke lui tendit une main, main que Masahiro attrapa sans hésiter. Le brun l'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans la salle de bains.

Il commença à se dévêtir sous le regard de plus en plus gêné du blond qui peinait à ôter les boutons de sa chemise. Finalement le téléphone sonna. Masahiro s'avança vers la porte avant que le brun ne l'interrompe.

\- Laisse et entre le premier. Je te rejoins.

Masahiro se dévêtit rapidement et quand Koūsuke revint, le blond était déjà dans le bain. Il se lava rapidement avant de rejoindre le blond. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, le blond gardait le regard baissé, bien trop embarrassé pour croiser le regard, et surtout le corps, de celui qu'il aimait. Koūsuke prit place en face de lui.

\- Masahiro, l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce, regarde moi.

Le blond leva les yeux, croisant le doux regard de son amant. Il sourit alors et, instinctivement, reprenant aussi courage, il s'approcha de son amant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Il sentit rapidement les mains de son professeur venir encadrer son visage avant de glisser sur ses épaules, le long de son échine, effleurant sa peau avant de venir se poser sur ses hanches, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser prit finalement fin, et Masahiro posa sa tête sur la poitrine du brun.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à autre chose ensuite ? Demanda Koūsuke tout en serrant un peu plus le corps du blond tout contre lui.

\- Peut-être, répondit simplement le plus jeune.

\- J'ai hâte alors.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, le blond dans les bras de son amant qui faisait glisser délicatement une de ses mains le long de son échine. Masahiro sortit finalement le premier, suivit peu après par le brun. Koūsuke observa un instant le blond. Une serviette autour de la taille, ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion quand il soupira finalement, l'air plus que déçu, avant de reprendre sa chemise, prêt à l'enfiler.

\- Tu te rhabilles ? Et moi qui pensais que tu resterais cette nuit, plaisanta le brun.

Un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme glissa des lèvres du blond.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai oublié mes affaires chez moi.

La déception était plus que visible dans les yeux du blond. Koūsuke s'avança et alors qu'il passait tout près de son jeune amant, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens.

C'est le cœur battant que Setagawa attendit le retour de son partenaire. Jamais les minutes ne lui avait paru aussi longue et la maison aussi grande. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le professeur de maths, vêtements en main.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu grand, mais bon...

Devant le sourire que lui offrait Masahiro, Koūsuke sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils se vêtirent de leurs habits de nuit avant de rejoindre le salon et de regarder un film. Sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Masahiro s'était juste permis de prendre la main de son partenaire dans la sienne et appréciait les douces caresses du pouce de Koūsuke glissant sur le dos de sa main. Une fois le film finit, Masahiro se tendit légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Koūsuke comprit immédiatement que le blond lui réservait encore quelque chose et son cœur se mit à battre d'impatience. Masahiro se releva soudainement, sans un mot, et tira légèrement la main de son amant, lui demandant ainsi de le suivre. Pourtant, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Koūsuke, Masahiro n'osa plus avancer et encore moins lever les yeux vers le propriétaire des lieux. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait dormir ici, avec lui, mais c'était la première fois et il n'osait pas entrer le premier, sans autorisation. Le brun se retint de faire un commentaire et finit de conduire le jeune homme dans la chambre.

\- Fais comme chez toi, dit-il finalement.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Masahiro expirer légèrement avant de le voir se diriger vers lui, d'un pas décidé. La seconde d'après, il était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, Masahiro installé sur ses hanches, les mains sur sa poitrine et son regard ancré dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime Koūsuke san, dit simplement le blond avant de venir capturer chastement les lèvres de son amant.

Le brun n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre et si ce qu'il pensait était juste, alors... il venait de retomber amoureux de son jeune amant. Masahiro continuait de l'embrasser avec le plus de tendresse qui soit quand il sentit des mains inquisitrices se glisser sous son tee-shirt, remontant le long de son échine, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Il mit fin au baiser, ancrant de nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai bien compris ce que tu comptes faire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Koūsuke.

\- Je pense, répondit le blond.

Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Koūsuke qui remarqua rapidement qu'elles tremblaient.

\- Ne te force pas, dit alors le brun en venant placer les siennes sur celles de son partenaire.

\- Je ne me force pas ! S'emporta presque Masahiro. C'est juste que... c'est embarrassant, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai envie de toi. Vraiment, avoua-t-il, les joues en feu, mais le regard plus que déterminé.

Devant le courage qu'il avait fallut à son petit ami pour avouer ses sentiments, Koūsuke décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, comment pouvait-il douter après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Il venait de comprendre que les sentiments du blond à son égard étaient bien plus grands qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il avait sous estimé, involontairement certes, les sentiments de Masahiro envers lui et jamais plus il ne recommencerait.

\- Vu que c'est toi mon cadeau, je vais en profiter... toute la nuit, ajouta-t-il en basculant Masahiro sur le côté d'un coup de hanche.

Les rôles désormais inversés, Koūsuke ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour fondre sur son partenaire et commencer par déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage avant de finir par venir capturer ses lèvres quémandeuses. Instinctivement Masahiro entrouvrit ses lèvres et Koūsuke en profita pour y glisser sa langue trouvant ainsi sa consœur. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa alors des lèvres du blond sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Par contre son amant, lui, ne le loupa pas. Il approfondit davantage le baiser, commençant à sentir le corps de Masahiro trembler tout contre lui. Sentant finalement le manque d'air se faire sentir, il s'éloigna à contre cœur des lèvres de son amant.

Le désir se lisait pleinement dans le regard du blond qui, cette fois-ci, n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de glisser ses mains sous le haut de son enseignant, remontant le long de ses flancs, arrivant à ses épaules et lui ôtant ainsi le vêtement. Une fois au sol, il attira le visage de Koūsuke vers le sien, l'attirant tout contre lui et scellant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédant. Ce ne fut que le premier d'une longue série de baisers fougueux.

Sentant que le corps de Masahiro réagissait de plus en plus, Koūsuke décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il glissa à son tour ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Masahiro avant de l'enlever. Il fit glisser un doigt sur la poitrine du blond qui frémit à ce doux contact.

\- Koūsuke... murmura-t-il péniblement.

Les yeux clos, le souffle court, Masahiro devait déjà prendre sur lui alors que le plaisir le consumait peu à peu. Koūsuke observa le corps du blond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la toute première fois. Ce dernier était un appel à la luxure. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas céder avant ? Son corps semblait n'appeler que le sien et il avait hâte que ce denier n'appartienne qu'à lui et seulement à lui. Alors savoir que Masahiro était prêt à se donner fit battre son cœur comme jamais. Le blond l'aimait à ce point. Il avait bien l'intention de le remercier et de lui rendre son amour... au centuple minimum.

Il fit glisser une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa peau avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur sa poitrine. Il sentit le blond se tortiller légèrement alors qu'il venait taquiner de sa langue un de ses tétons dressés par le plaisir.

\- Mmm. Koū... suke, soupira Masahiro tout en s'agrippant au drap.

Lentement, le brun commença sa descente. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la ceinture du short, il s'arrêta un instant. Le souffle du brun sur la peau de son ventre, Masahiro, retenait son souffle en attendant la suite. Il put sentir le brun finir de se dévêtir avant de sentir son short lui être enlevé. Maintenant complètement nu, Masahiro pouvait sentir le regard possessif du brun sur lui. Il plaça un bras sur ses yeux, gêné.Koūsuke sourit, devant ce geste.

\- Dit toi que la suite va être encore plus embarrassante, le taquina gentiment l'enseignant.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre ou même de réfléchir à une possible réponse qu'il donnait déjà un coup de langue le long du membre de son amant. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier qui sursauta par la même occasion. Lui qui s'était imaginé le torturer le plus longtemps possible se rendit bien vite compte que c'était lui qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il voulait posséder le corps du blond le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait le faire sien, le sentir frémir dans ses bras, entendre ses soupirs emplir la pièce encore plus. Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en prendrait lui même. Lui donner autant d'amour qu'il en recevait de la part de son amant.

Il commença alors à préparer soigneusement le corps de Masahiro à le recevoir. Une légère tension se fit sentir, mais elle passa vite au second plan quand Koūsuke suçota un peu plus le membre de Masahiro, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans le corps déjà en feu du blond. Ce dernier se cambra un peu plus.

\- Koūsuke... san. Je vais...

Le brun s'éloigna alors, laissant un peu de répit au blond. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant réagir le jeune homme. Il ouvrit ses yeux faisant s'accrocher leurs regards.

\- Prêt ? Demanda simplement Koūsuke.

Pour toute réponse Setagawa attira son amant dans un nouveau baiser passionné et pourtant si tendre à la fois. À la fin de celui-ci, Koūsuke plaça son propre membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de Masahiro avant d'entrer lentement. Il sentit le blond se crisper légèrement et vint l'embrasser voulant le distraire et s'excuser aussi d'une certaine manière. Masahiro passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le rapprochant autant que possible de lui, glissant une de ses mains dans les mèches brunes de ce dernier. L'enseignant continuant sa lente progression dans le corps de son partenaire qui faisait son possible pour accepter pleinement cette intrusion. Il avait tant désiré ce moment qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour si peu. Il désirait se sentir pleinement possédé par celui qui avait changé sa vie comme jamais, qui, à ses yeux, l'avait sauvé d'une vie sans réel but. Le brun ne le savait peut-être pas, mais pour lui, il lui avait donné une raison de vivre, un but.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Koūsuke arrêta tout mouvement, posant son front sur celui du blond. Ils ne formaient enfin qu'un. Koūsuke sourit simplement devant le regard de Masahiro. Était-ce son imagination où bien le regard de ce dernier semblait briller plus que d'habitude ? Ce dernier lui sourit en retour.

\- Je t'aime Masahiro... Ne l'oublie jamais, murmura Koūsuke avec douceur.

Ce dernier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était trop pour lui. Trop d'amour d'un coup. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le brun ressorti doucement avant d'entrer de nouveau d'un coup sec dans le corps de son jeune amant. Surpris par la vague de plaisir qui se déversa dans son corps, Masahiro ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de glisser de ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur calculée, Koūsuke recommença encore et encore, malmenant le corps du blond. Celui-ci avait finalement fermé les yeux, se laissant complètement aller au plaisir charnel que son amant lui faisait découvrir. Le corps en feu, il devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Les étoiles plein les yeux, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que Masahiro venait de poser une de ses mains sur son membre qu'il avait délaissé et avait ainsi calé son rythme sur celui de ses coups de reins. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Masahiro pour rendre les armes et se laisser complètement aller dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. Dans un râle de plaisir il atteignit l'orgasme en premier. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait ressentir autant de plaisir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir prit son courage à deux mains et d'avoir mit sa gêne de côté pour faire plaisir à son amant... et enfin oser écouter son cœur. Car après tout lui aussi en avait envie. Lui aussi y pensait depuis un moment, au jour où ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois. Il ne regrettait pas que ce soit ce soir, pour l'anniversaire de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Jamais Koūsuke n'aurait imaginé un jour ressentir autant de plaisir que maintenant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir le visage de Masahiro avec les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir, les yeux clos et la satisfaction se lisant sur chacun de ses traits. Il sentit le corps de son amant se contracter avec l'orgasme, se resserrant ainsi sur son propre membre. Il ne put alors à son tour retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir de franchir ses lèvres, se répercutant ainsi sur les murs de la chambre. Il s'écroula finalement sur le lit, aux côtés de son jeune amant avant que celui-ci ne vienne de lui-même se caler tout contre lui. Koūsuke referma ses bras autour de la taille de Masahiro, collant ainsi sa poitrine contre le dos du plus jeune. Le drap désormais sur eux, ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin, mais aucun des deux hommes ne faisaient vraiment attention à l'heure. Pour chacun d'eux, tout ce qui comptait actuellement était la personne qui se trouvait tout contre lui. Koūsuke déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Setagawa.

\- Merci, dit simplement l'enseignant.

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda le blond en levant légèrement la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'enseignant.

\- De m'aimer autant, répondit son amant, faisant rougir Masahiro.

Koūsuke ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, répondit finalement Masahiro. Après tout je ne suis pas sûr de mériter...

Pour faire taire le blond, Koūsuke l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Ça t'évitera de dire n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai déjà dit: ne dit jamais que je mérite mieux que toi, ou que tu ne me mérites pas, compris ?

\- Oui, répondit faiblement Masahiro.

\- Bien, je sais que mon anniversaire est passé, mais... je peux encore profiter de mon cadeau ? Demanda Koūsuke en attirant Masahiro sur lui.

Le blond se trouvait désormais à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant, les mains sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Il pouvait sentir les mains de l'enseignant caresser légèrement le haut de ses cuisses.

\- Non, répondit Masahiro surprenant le brun.

Alors que Koūsuke allait se plaindre, Masahiro se pencha et s'empara rapidement des lèvres de Koūsuke allant même jusqu'à glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant et, voulant le surprendre, il glissa une de ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il le sentit alors frissonner sous lui avant qu'un faible gémissement ne franchisse ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait une légère caresse sur son membre qui réagissait déjà.

C'est rouge de honte, mais fier de lui, que Masahiro mit fin au baiser, remettant sa main sur la poitrine de Koūsuke.

\- Tu ne peux plus profiter de ton cadeau, mais de ton petit ami oui, avoua-t-il alors.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit alors Koūsuke avec un sourire carnassier et un regard où brillait l'envie de l'autre.

De nouveaux baisers, de nouvelles caresses et la pièce fut rapidement emplit de gémissements. La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour les deux hommes et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter autant que possible.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Koūsuke ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le poids sur son bras. Il tourna alors la tête vers sa gauche et son regard croisa alors celui de Masahiro qui rougit immédiatement d'être prit en flagrant délit.

\- Tu me regardais dormir ? Demanda l'enseignant en souriant légèrement.

\- Peut-être...

Koūsuke rit faiblement avant d'embrasser délicatement Masahiro.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Oui, répondit Setagawa. Et toi ? Demanda t-il alors que Koūsuke l'attirait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Avec toi dans mes bras et avec la nuit qu'on a passé, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu mal dormir, remarqua l'enseignant. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau hier, merci.

\- De... de rien. Et désolé si je t'ai inquiété du coup, s'excusa enfin le blond.

\- Ce n'est rien, maintenant que j'en connais la raison. Ça te ressemble bien en tout cas de te rendre presque malade pour ça.

\- Et alors ? Répondit Masahiro quelque peu vexé. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour toi, avoua-t-il. Je t'aime tellement après tout.

\- Maintenant je le sais, répondit le brun en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du blond. Une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner, ça te dit ?

\- Oui, répondit Masahiro.

\- Bien sûr, la douche avec moi, ajouta l'enseignant.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit, Setagawa.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le lit avant d'enfiler leurs vêtements de nuit. Masahiro remit les vêtements prêtés par Koūsuke. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers le blond, il était déjà prêt. La tête baissée, il tenait son tee-shirt du bout des doigts et souriait faiblement. Koūsuke le regardait simplement sans que le blond ne le remarque. Il n'avait pas de mal à deviner à quoi pensait son amant. C'était presque écrit sur son visage. Il sourit faiblement à son tour.

Masahiro observait le vêtement trop grand pour lui. Ce n'était certes qu'un tee-shirt parmi tant d'autre de Koūsuke, mais à ses yeux c'était bien plus. Sans lui, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu rester et passer cette nuit si agréable, si douce et si... parfaite avec son petit ami. Il porta le tee-shirt à son visage. _L'odeur de Koūsuke san..._, pensa Masahiro. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait aussi comblé il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

\- Tu peux le garder si tu veux, dit alors le brun, brisant le silence de la pièce et ramenant surtout le blond sur terre.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Koūsuke juste derrière lui ou même où il se trouvait. Il rougit alors en voyant le regard moqueur de son amant. Mais la seule chose qu'il dit fut pourtant :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Lui et d'autre encore. Il y en a plusieurs que je ne mets plus alors...

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase devant l'immense sourit que lui offrit son petit ami. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela ferait autant plaisir au blond. Il savait pourtant qu'un rien le satisfaisait et encore plus quand cela le concernait.

\- Allez viens, dit finalement Koūsuke en s'approchant du blond. La salle de bains nous attend.

Il entraîna le blond avec lui. Après un rapide passage sous la douche qui dura finalement plus d'une demi-heure, les deux hommes purent déjeuner tranquillement. Masahiro fut aux petits soins pour son petit ami qui, lui, fit de même concernant le blond. Ils passèrent finalement la plus grande partie du week-end dans la chambre de Koūsuke, à paresser sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien. Comme promis, Masahiro repartit avec le tee-shirt de son petit ami qui en glissa deux trois autres dans sa poche.

Après un dernier baiser et surtout la promesse de passer plus de temps ensemble, Masahiro dû retourner chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la poche donnée par Koūsuke à côté de lui. Celle-ci glissa finalement et un morceau de papier tomba avec les vêtements. Masahiro se redressa et sourit devant la pile de tee-shirt qui se trouvait désormais devant lui. Il prit le papier et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son petit ami.

_Un pour chaque jour de la semaine, pour être sûr que tu ne __m'oublies__ pas._

_À demain._

_Je t'aime._

Il caressa du bout des doigts les derniers mots.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se leva rapidement avant de se changer, enfilant le tee-shirt qu'il avait porté pendant le week-end et qui portait encore l'odeur de Koūsuke. Il se coucha finalement en ayant hâte d'être le lendemain pour revoir son enseignant. C'est avec son nom sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit.


End file.
